Snap Judgment
by dave-d
Summary: Hinata and Naruto prepare for their first night of intimacy. Hinata left Naruto with just one task. Was that asking too much? One shot story.


Hinata had been waiting for this night forever.

Luxuriating in the deep tub, filled with warm water and countless frothy bubbles, she stretched languorously.

She ran her hand over her skin. It was smooth. So very smooth.

_Naruto should like that._

Taking her hair in her hand, she smelled it. Nice. Oh so nice. The shampoo and scented oils had worked their magic.

Looking down in one of the few bits of water not covered by the rising clouds of bubbles, she thought that her breasts looked magnified. Maybe. But it didn't matter. They had grown remarkably since her pre-teen days. And, her nipples looked exotic.

_That ought to please Naruto too._

A perfectionist, she shaved herself again, wanting everything to be perfect. She had held off shaving her privates. That could come if she wanted to try a different look later.

**Tonight, she wanted Naruto to accept her as she was.**

She smiled a content little smile. He would be hers tonight. After that, he would be hers _forever._

Leaving the tub, she shed droplets of water like a brief morning rain. Toweling herself off, she headed out of the spacious guest bath at her father's estate.

Hyuuga Hiashi would be scandalized if he knew what she was doing. He was away visiting relatives and wouldn't be back for almost two weeks.

She had sent the family retainers away on numerous duties. Ten Ten had dragged Neji off on one pretense or another.

Walking naked past the partially-shuttered window, she trembled in the cool air, watching as goose bumps rose on her skin. She pirouetted, then did a few ballet-like steps over to her make-up table. When she finished spraying herself with her muskiest perfume, she began applying lip stick.

Right now, Naruto should have finished with his shower. After that, all he would need is a robe. Shocking him, she had shown him her devilish side, loaning her one of her father's favorite garments.

_That ought to serve him notice._

She was unpredictable.

**He'd better not take her for granted.**

As she slipped into her lingerie, Hinata listened at the crack in the guest bedroom door. Yes. There were indeed noises coming from the kitchen area. That would be Naruto.

He had been given only one task. She had taken care of everything else. All he needed to do was prepare some romantic snacks and drinks.

For a short while, she enjoyed a number of sensual and erotic daydreams, trying to pass the time. She couldn't help but watch the clock. Growing insatiable, she laid the clock flat on its face so she wouldn't be counting the minutes.

_She had told Naruto what time she would be coming downstairs._

The alarm went off.

She ran quickly to the mirror, checking herself out one last time. Licking her finger, she plastered one recalcitrant hair into place.

**It was time.**

Practicing her sexy walk, she slowly made her way down the oaken steps, cursing when they creaked. She wanted to sneak up on Naruto, seeing the look on his face when he caught sight of her in all of her womanly glory.

One step.

Two steps.

Three steps.

_She had to fight the urge to run._

"Patience," she counseled herself.

Hinata had waited so long, that she did not want to rush things. She wanted to savor ever moment. Every sight, sound, scent, and sensation.

**She wanted to treasure them together.**

And, she noted as she laughed silently, she wanted to be able to share every detail with the other girls. They would be _so_ jealous. She would be the first of them to do this. She shook her head, amazed by that. They had all waited a good while, wanting to make sure they had found the men that were right for them.

Hinata had no doubt that Naruto was the man for her.

_Until she swayed her way into the kitchen_.

The room was immense. Huge wood-burning stoves and gas cook tops were everywhere, as the kitchen for this building was used during large family festivals. A small area had been separated off from the rest, reserved for their amorous adventures. An exquisite table was waiting for them behind an exotic lacquer-work partition.

**That wasn't where Hinata's attention lay at the moment.**

She stood with her mouth wide open, taking in the sites and sounds of the cooking areas.

Naruto ran from one cook top to another, a spoon and ladle tucked under the sash of the beautiful silk robe he wore.

At most moments, she would have marveled at the way he looked in that robe. If was open in the front, showing how much he had been working out. He had shot up in height, outdistancing everyone but Shikamaru. He had shaved, and had his hair short, in a very attractive style.

_Hinata didn't pay much attention to that._

No.

Her eyes were on the countless huge metal pots throwing off columns of steam. After that, her gaze went along the elegant tiled counters, taking in the innumerable shallow China bowls and plates.

Huge bags covered the polished oaken floor, most of them empty. Kicking one over with her strapless shoes, she scowled. The contents were easy enough to discern.

**Ramen noodles.**

Damn him! She would be tearing up if she wasn't so blasted angry. No, not angry… _furious!_

That idiot. That imbecile. That uncaring unthinking undeserving jerk!

How could he do this?

_After all that she had done to make this time special!_

She would listen to his explanation. Then she would take back her father's robe and kick him out onto the street as he was.

**He saw her. **

The damned fool struck his nice guy pose and smiled. He must think he had done something wonderful!

"Why me…." Hinata muttered.

"Hinata. Come see. I've been working hard, because I wanted things to be perfect! This kind of day won't ever come again!

She could almost find it in her heart to forgive him, because he sounded so enthusiastic. He meant well.

_But…._

Not even the look he gave her when he first saw her would save him. He had dumped a steaming bowl of noodles on his feet, but didn't flinch for a moment. He just stared at her, as if he had seen received a visitation by a goddess.

He even mouthed the word 'beautiful.'

"_Ramen, _Naruto?" Hinata winced. She sounded like such a shrew, using that tone of voice. "That was your romantic meal? **RAMEN???**"

"Yes." Naruto cocked his head. He wasn't the clueless boy he once was, more than half a decade ago. "You were perhaps expecting chilled fruit… chocolates… cookies… maybe even some sorbet?"

Hinata nodded. She couldn't find her voice. Her strength was slipping. In any moment, she would burst into tears and run sobbing from the room.

"I see. Then the noodles must be a big disappointment for you, huh?" He still didn't seem sad or remorseful.

"Yes!" Hinata shouted. She surprised herself.

"Well, then. If you don't like what I prepared for you, I will apologize and leave, never to bother you again. You have my word on that. It's my Ninja Way,"

Hinata gasped.

**The big idiot.**

He always kept his word. She wasn't _that_ angry with him. In a few days time, she would have been receptive to smoothing things over.

_She really did love him._

"I see," Naruto said. "I guess you aren't happy seeing all my special varieties, then."

Hinata shook her head.

"Oh." Naruto turned away from her. "It's a good think that the noodles are for_ me_. I'll show you why in a little while." He turned back, seeing a look of confusion replace the sadness on Hinata's face.

**Naruto held out his hand.**

"Naruto-kun?" Hinata smiled a tentative smile. She began to realize that he must have done something more.

"I don't know why you always seem so ready to underestimate me, dear." Naruto took Hinata's hand and led her towards the partition.

"**_I do! _**" Hinata said, stopping and stamping one foot.

"I like the way you bounce when you do that." Naruto smiled, then chuckled when he saw Hinata blush.

When Hinata stepped around the divider, her mouth fell open. Tears came to her eyes. Her heart began racing.

There were lit candles every where. Ancient globes. Tall incense spires. Carved and colored wax. Every type imaginable.

_There were only a few less varieties of flowers than candles._

A beautiful table cloth she had never seen before covered the table. It was her favorite color, as were the place mats. The best plates and dishes that the Hyuuga clan had to offer held more foods than she could count at first. Crystal pitchers and decanters held wine, sangria, and various nectars.

"You might think that some of my choices are off the wall," Naruto said, drinking in the look of adoration on Hinata's face. "But, that's _your_ fault. You left this task up to me."

Hinata resisted the impulse to run over and kiss him. She didn't want her passion to crest too soon. But the big galoof sounded so proud of himself!

**He had reason to.**

Naruto never failed to amaze her.

That had her smiling. The other girls had laughed at her when she told them that her feelings for Naruto were more than the prolongation of a young girl's crush. They had been so shocked when Hinata had turned down any number of advances from other suitors, when she blossomed into a lovely young lady.

_She wouldn't trade him for anyone in the world._

"Figs," Naruto said, a rather wicked glint in his eyes. "When opened, they are said to resemble the female genitalia." He broke one open, then ate it, licking his fingers. "Breaking one open in front of a woman is supposed to be a very erotic act."

Hinata swallowed hard. So, he was going to tease her, was he? She would show him, soon enough.

"Bananas… carrots… asparagus." He held up examples of each. "I'm certain you can appreciate their phallic nature." He handed her a banana. She slapped away his hand and grinned.

"Avocados." Naruto held two up. "They were called _Ahuacuatl_ by the ancient Aztecs. That means 'Testicle tree.' The natives thought that the fruits, hanging together in pairs, looked like---"

"I can guess, Naruto." Hinata shook her head. He would pay alright.

**In the best way possible.**

Aside from his specialized items, Naruto had selected a number of different kinds of sweets and finger foods. Hinata was surprised to find herself salivating.

"These will wait," Naruto said. "I have something more important to for you to see to first.

"Oh. So the ramen is more important than all _this?" _Hinata raised one eyebrow.

"I'll let you be the judge of that." Naruto pinched Hinata on the rump. "Hmmm… almost ripe."

_Hinata chased him into the cooking area._

"So, how are all of these pots of your stupid noodles more important than that wonderful table you set?" Hnata tapped her fingernails on an enameled ladle holder. "This ought to be _quite_ educational."

"Oh. Did you say something?" Naruto had been staring at Hinata's breasts.

"Stop that. No, _don't_ stop that. Oh, I don't know what I mean. You big idiot." She playfully kicked Naruto.

"Well then. _Pot number one. _Ramen and Orchid bulbs. _Pot number two_. Ramen and River snails. _Pot number three_. Ramen and whole eggs. Do you see the common thread here?" Naruto rubbed his chin.

"Of course. **Ramen!**" Hinata wanted to get over to the table.

"Uh huh. I guess I fell in love with you for your beauty." He shook his head in mock disappointment. "Ah well. _Pot number four. _Ramen and Oysters. _Pot number five_. Ramen and Coriander. _Pot number six. _Ramen and Skink flesh. _Pot number seven. _Ramen and Sea fennel. _Pot number eight_---"

"I'm still waiting for your explanation." Hinata had her hands on her hips. That had Naruto staring at her hips. "**_NARUTO! _**"

"Hmmm? We don't have time to dawdle, dear. "You must want to get over to the table." Naruto put on a straight face.

"_Ooooooooooh!" _Hinata shook her fist at him.

"OK. Bulbs. Snails. Whole eggs. They are substances that by nature represent seed or semen. Now, _pot_ _eight_---"

"Naruto-kun?" Hinata was puzzled.

"You look cute when you're perplexed. Maybe that's why you're always so damn cute!" Naruto laughed when Hinata blushed, then narrowed her eyes. "_Pot number eight. _Ramen and Gladiolus root. _Pot number nine_. Ramen and Pistachio."

Naruto continued, going down a line of pots, mentioning ramen with Anise, Basil, Arugula, Sage, Vanilla, and other spices and food items. He failed to mention the contents of the final pot,

"I still don't understand why you need so many kinds of ramen, sweet heart." Hinata looked over at the partition again. "And all of those weird choices. _Hmmmpppfff. _You once thought that _I _was weird,"

"Once?" Naruto ducked under Hinata's swing.

"Can you explain to me why you have Ramen and Vanilla?" She shook her head, then wrinkled her nose.

"Certainly. In an old Totanac myth, the daughter of the fertility goddess fell in love with a mortal. But, because of her divine nature, they could never be lovers. Instead, she turned herself into a plant that could give pleasure. Vanilla." Naruto smirked. "I thought that _everyone_ knew that…."

**Hinata didn't take the bait**.

"Then… well… I still don't see why you have so many things."

Naruto brushed off his sleeve. He stirred one pot for a brief moment. Then he tasted the contents of another.

"**_NARUTO! _**"

"They're all aphrodisiacs, love."

Hinata's mouth formed a big 'O' shape.

"Hinata, that's a nice idea. But we were going to save that kind of stuff until _after_ we ate." Naruto grinned from ear to ear when Hinata blushed. He didn't know a person could get that red.

Hinata coughed, trying to speak. She looked over at the final pot.

"What's in _that _pot, Naruto-kun?" She leaned over and looked in. All she saw was plain noodles. "And why isn't it being heated."

"_Pot number twenty." _Naruto paused, smiling. He wished that he had a camera. "Ramen and condoms." he pulled out a plastic-wrapped packet of prophylactics.

Hinata was speechless. Then she smiled. She walked over and gave Naruto a long slow kiss.

"So, did I do alright?" Naruto asked, when they finally came up for breath.

"Yes." Hinata said, her eyes filled with love. "You did _very _well." Then her look turned wicked. "But, don't eat too much of your ramen."

"Why? Afraid I might get sick or cramp up?"

"No. You're going to need some later tonight. Then next morning. Then the afternoon. And probably the next night, too." Hinata smiled as Naruto pulled her chair out for her.

"What about you, dear. Aren't you going to eat some ramen too?" Naruto took his own seat.

"No." Hinata smiled. "I don't need any…."

_Her look had Naruto blushing._

Top of Form

Bottom of Form


End file.
